


Detention!

by junietuesday25



Series: QLFC Entries [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ? - Freeform, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Detention, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, other characters are mentioned but only briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junietuesday25/pseuds/junietuesday25
Summary: Remus and Sirius are caught out past curfew. They find other ways to pass the detention.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: QLFC Entries [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616734
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Detention!

**Author's Note:**

> **notes 3/13:** dont mind the flood of fics just using the free time from school being cancelled to finally transfer my ql stories from ffn
> 
> aLSO THAT SUMMARY READS LIKE THIS IS GONNA BE PORN OR SOMETHING IT'S NOT I SWEAR DFGKSDF

“Okay.” James waved his wand, and the last layer of enchantment fell into place over the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. “That should do it.”

The Marauders had just put the finishing touches on a prank on the Slytherins; when they’d sit down to eat tomorrow at breakfast, their plates full of food would spring up and fling food into their faces, leaving rainbow colors dripping down their faces along with any sauces and crumbs from the food. Now, all the Marauders had to do was sneak back up to the dorm unseen, and then they could reap the reward of seeing the humiliated faces of the Slytherins.

Which turned out to be way more difficult than expected.

Even with the secret hallways scattered throughout Hogwarts, for whatever reason, there were twice as many professors and Prefects patrolling the passages (ha, alliteration!)—before, this would have been no problem, the four of them squishing in under James’s Invisibility Cloak and sneaking carefully past anyone on patrol. But as they were—sixteen- and seventeen-year-olds in their sixth year—only two people at most could fit under the Cloak, the other two having to rely on stealth and Disillusionment Charms in order to remain unseen. 

Today it was Remus and Sirius avoiding the wrath of the patrols through their own wit and wiles, James and Peter ducking past the Prefect on duty in the hallway they were in (a Slytherin, _ugh_ ) from underneath the Invisibility Cloak—or at least, that was what Remus thought they were doing, since he couldn’t exactly see them.

Remus tapped himself on the head with his wand, shivering at the dripping feeling down his neck as he pressed back into a shadowed corner behind a statue, which shifted itself to cover him with a subtle wink. Beside him, his boyfriend did the same, nudging their shoulders together. Remus turned to him and grinned as the charm flowed its way down Sirius’s face until his playful expression was rendered invisible.

Carefully, Remus poked his head out from around the statue, holding his breath, and next to him he could feel Sirius’s shoulder brushing against his as they watched the Prefect turn away.

They took the opportunity to dash for the secret passageway hidden behind a tapestry, but the Prefect turned to look straight at them. It must’ve been the rustling of their robes combined with the slight shimmering that came from the Disillusionment Charm’s imperfect invisibility.

“ _Finite Incantatem_ ,” the Prefect cast, and again, “ _Finite Incantatem!_ ”

Before Remus or Sirius could dodge the beams of light, they struck them in the chest and caused their bodies to reappear in ripples.

“Now,” the Prefect started as their bodies slowly became visible, “wh—”

He looked up to see the fully-reformed Remus and Sirius, who were standing and fidgeting just enough in that way that made you look totally casual, as if you didn’t care about a thing, especially not the person who was talking right in front of you.

“Just typical,” the Prefect said. “It’s you two.”

“Yep!” Sirius said cheerfully, and the Prefect scowled harder.

“I swear to Merlin, if I show up to breakfast tomorrow and there’s even the tiniest thing off—”

“Yeah, yeah, we get it,” Remus cut him off. “‘You’ll sorely regret it,’ ‘you’re dead,’ et cetera et cetera et cetera.”

“Detention!” the Prefect snapped, red sparks flying from his wand. “A week of scrubbing the Entry Hall by hand. Starting tomorrow, nine PM sharp. Be there.”

“Aw, really?” Sirius began.

“ _Two weeks._ ”

* * *

Nine PM the next day, Remus and Sirius stood at the opening of the Entrance Hall, still letting out laughter every so often at the memories of the Slytherins’ faces at breakfast. It had just made Filch even less pleased with them, for he was the one, along with the house-elves, who had to clean all the food residue that had splashed on the floor.

“You two,” Filch snapped, pushing old rags into their hands, “are going to be scrubbing this entire hall clean. _By hand._ No magic!” He smirked. “With so many students returning from Hogsmeade, it’s covered in mud. The house-elves will watch you—if I see even a _speck_ of dirt…”

Which found Remus and Sirius on their hands and knees, dipping the rags into buckets of soapy water and scrubbing hard at the floor. House-elves stood nearby, but no matter how sympathetic they looked, they didn’t touch the ground with their magic at all, only wiping clean the statues. Remus supposed they were ordered not to help, because otherwise house-elves tended to like them.

“This is so boring,” Sirius whined not even five minutes in. “Can’t we do something else?”

“We’re in _detention,_ ” Remus said, half-laughing. “What else are we supposed to do?”

“I dunno, _something!_ ”

“What, rock-paper-scissors?” 

At this point, Sirius was just sitting back on his knees, the rag dangling unused from his hand. Remus, meanwhile, kept scrubbing, because if they had to clean, they might as well just get it over with.

“What?” said Sirius.

“What?”

“What’s rock-paper-scissors?”

Remus looked up at him. Sirius looked completely earnest.

“Wait,” said Remus. “You don’t know what rock-paper-scissors is?”

“No?” said Sirius slowly. “What, is it some Muggle thing?”

“Well, I mean, yeah, but—” Remus fumbled. “I figured it was also a thing in the wizarding world! How do you break ties? How do you—okay, you know what, I’m teaching you.”

He sat up to look properly at Sirius, who was looking amused.

“So basically, you have three hand signs, rock, a fist, paper, a flat palm, and scissors, basically a peace sign. Rock beats scissors, scissors beats—”

“Do I see slacking off?” demanded the loud voice of Filch, and Remus and Sirius jumped. “Why, I should extend—”

Remus and Sirius grabbed their pieces of cloth and got back to scrubbing the ground hard enough that Filch eventually slowed his ranting to leave and go do…whatever he was doing. The two of them glanced at each other. Then they burst out laughing.

“I can’t believe—”

Sirius leaned forward and kissed him. Which was nice, but Sirius didn’t pull away, only making it deeper.

“What, are we gonna do this _here?_ ” Remus said, pulling back. “ _Now?_ ”

“The house-elves aren’t paying attention,” Sirius pointed out. “So…”

He connected their lips again, and Remus wasn’t complaining. He didn’t know exactly how long they kissed, putting down the rags and scooting closer to deepen the kisses, but it was at least a few minutes before—

“Second time!” Filch growled, and Remus and Sirius sprung apart. “ _Second time_ I catch you two—you two— _not cleaning!_ Extra detention!”

He hobbled off furiously. Remus and Sirius exchanged looks.

“Well,” said Sirius, “now that he’s gone…”

Remus laughed, and leaned forward to kiss him once more.


End file.
